1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supervisory power system control apparatus which acquires information on the status of an electric power system and monitors and controls power system facilities based on this status information.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional supervisory power system control apparatus has a cathode ray tube (CRT),display terminal for on-screen display of an electric power system which is usually represented by use of imitative symbols and an operator console which allows an operator to enter signals for operating individual facilities of the power system. The operator monitors and controls the entire power system by using the CRT display terminal and the operator console.
FIG. 17 is a configuration diagram of an example of a conventional supervisory power system control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-95736.
As shown in FIG. 17, power system information, which is information on individual facilities of a power system, is transmitted to a computer 5 via a remote supervisory control section 1. The remote supervisory control section 1 includes several devices; such as a distribution switchboard 2, a secondary remote supervisory control unit 3 and a primary remote supervisory control unit 4. The computer 5 can acquire the information on the individual facilities of the power system through all these devices: of the remote supervisory control section 1.
The power system information transmitted from the remote supervisory control section 1 is taken into the computer 5 by a data acquisition unit 6, which is a software-based functional unit provided in the computer 5, and transferred to a data edit unit 8 in the form of an edit-queuing data file 7. The information is then converted into internal codes of the computer 5 and stored in a power equipment database 9. Once stored in the power equipment-database 9, the power system information can be displayed at a CRT display terminal 11 or printed out by a printer 12 whenever necessary at the request of an operator entered from an operator console 10.
When controlling the individual facilities of the power system, the operator enters an instruction by using the CRT display terminal 11 and the operator console 10. A display/control output unit 13 converts the instruction into a relevant control signal, which is transmitted to the remote supervisory control section 1 in a direction opposite to the aforementioned direction of flow of the power system information for executing the instruction.
The computer 5 further includes as its internal functional units a delete data specifying unit 14 for specifying substation numbers of which data are to be deleted as designated by the operator through the operator console 10, a data deletion substation number file 15 for storing the specified substation numbers of which data are to be deleted,and a data deletion, check unit 16 for deleting the data of each substation to be deleted from data held in the edit-queuing data file 7 and transferring the remaining data to the data edit unit 8.In the remote supervisory control section 1, as transmission device is normally allocated to each substation and the power system facilities are usually inspected and maintained per substation, so that errors in the power system information are likely to occur for each individual substation, rather than for the entire power system. Accordingly, when the operator specifies a substation number of which data is to be deleted through the operator console 10 or the CRT display terminal 11, the data deletion check unit 16 recognizes the specified substation, deletes its data from the edit-queuing data file 7 and stores only appropriate data in the power equipment database 9.
FIG. 18A shows an example of data contents entered by using the operator console 10 or the CRT display terminal 11 and saved in the data deletion substation number file 15, and FIG. 18B shows an example of the power system information acquired from the remote supervisory control section 1 by the data acquisition unit 6 and saved in the edit-queuing data file 7.
A procedure performed by the data deletion check unit 16is now described with reference to the flowchart of FIG. 19.
First, one of substation numbers of which data are to be deleted that are saved in the data deletion substation number file 15 is selected in step ST1.
Next, in step ST2, the data deletion check unit 16 examines the substation number of which data is to be deleted selected in step ST1 and edit-queuing data of all substations stored in the edit-queuing data file 7 in the order of ascending substation numbers. Details of the this check process are explained below in relation to steps ST3 to ST5.
Specifically, the data deletion check unit 16 judges whether or not the substation number of which data is to be deleted selected in step ST1 matches any of the substation numbers stored in the edit-queuing data file 7 (step ST3). If the judgment result in step ST3 is in the negative (No in step ST3), the edit-queuing data in the edit-queuing data file 7 is not deleted but transferred to the data edit unit 8 for editing and storage in the power equipment database 9 (step ST4). If the substation number selected in step ST1 matches one of the substation numbers stored in the edit-queuing data file 7 (Yes in step ST3), the data on the relevant substation number is deleted from the edit-queuing data file 7 and not stored in the power equipment database 9 (step ST5).
The data deletion check unit 16 then examines whether the aforementioned operations of steps ST1 to ST5 have been executed on all the substation numbers specified in the data deletion substation number file 15 (step ST6), and if the operations have been completed, the data deletion check unit 16 quits the procedure of FIG. 19.
Even when inappropriate pieces of information occur on a specific substation, they can be deleted by entering the relevant substation number in the aforementioned conventional supervisory power system control apparatus, enabling the operator to recognize only appropriate pieces of power system information in a reliable manner.
In the supervisory power system control apparatus constructed as described above, it is necessary to examine the entirety of the edit-queuing data individually stored in the edit-queuing data file 7 for the specified substation numbers of which data are to be deleted in order to delete inappropriate pieces of the power system information. Thus, the conventional supervisory power system control apparatus is associated with a complicated operation flow, which results in difficulty in efficiently deleting the inappropriate pieces of the power system information and poor software maintainability.
This invention is intended to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a supervisory power system control apparatus employing a simple operation flow which makes it possible to quickly examine the appropriateness of information and delete inappropriate pieces of power system information even after an information processing section of the apparatus has taken in such inappropriate pieces of power system information and provides improved software maintainability.
In one feature of the invention, a supervisory power system control apparatus includes in its information processing section a specifier, an allocation file and a data deletion checker. The specifier judges whether individual pieces of power system information acquired from a supervisory control section are appropriate or inappropriate as supervisory control information by the types of facilities of an electric power system and specifies a facility type of which power system information is inappropriate according to an external input. The allocation file is generated by attaching an appropriateness flag to each of the facilities based on information specified by the specifier. The data deletion checker deletes inappropriate pieces of the power system information referring to the allocation file before performing data edit operation, so that only those pieces of the power system information which are appropriate as the supervisory, control information are stored in a power equipment database.
This construction makes it possible to examine the appropriateness of the power system information and quickly delete inappropriate pieces of the power system information with high efficiency and ease. The construction also enables an improvement in software maintainability.
In another feature of the invention, a supervisory power system control apparatus includes in its information processing section a first specifier, a second specifier, an allocation file and a data deletion checker, the information processing section having two operating modes named normal mode and test mode. The first specifier judges whether individual pieces of power system information acquired from a supervisory control section are appropriate or inappropriate as the supervisory control information by the types of facilities, and specifies a facility type of which power system information is inappropriate according to an external input. The second specifier specifies test data included in the power system information based on the facility type according to the external input. The allocation file is generated by attaching an appropriateness flag to each of the facilities based on information specified by the first specifier in the normal mode and by attaching a flag indicating whether data is the test data to each of the facilities based on information specified by the second specifier in the test mode. The data deletion checker deletes inappropriate pieces of the power system information referring to the allocation file before performing data edit operation, so that only those pieces of the power system information which are appropriate as the supervisory control information are stored in a power equipment database in the normal mode, and only the test data included in the power system information is stored in the power equipment database in the test mode. This construction makes it possible to examine the appropriateness of the power system information and quickly delete inappropriate pieces of the power system information under normal operating, condition delete other pieces of the power system information than the test data during execution of a data test, with high efficiency sand ease. The construction also enables an improvement in software maintain ability
In still another feature of the invention, a supervisory power system control apparatus includes in its information processing section a specifier, an allocation file, an edit-queuing normal data file and a delete data file. The specifier judges whether individual pieces of the power system information acquired from a supervisory control section are appropriate or inappropriate as supervisory control information by the types of the facilities of an electric power system and specifies a facility type of which power system information is inappropriate according to an external input. The allocation file is generated by attaching an appropriateness flag to each of the facilities based on information specified by the specifier. The edit-queuing normal data file and the delete data file are generated from the allocation file and an edit-queuing data file holding the power system information acquired from the supervisory control section by use of a join function and a filtering function of an operating system having a relational database function, whereby only those pieces of the power system information which are held in the edit-queuing normal data file are stored in a power equipment database after performing data edit operation.
This construction eliminate the need for dedicated software programs for examining the appropriateness of the power system information and deleting inappropriate pieces of the power system information, so that the information processing section is simplified and software maintainability is improved.